Kingdom of the Sun
by sartneydumas
Summary: Having just survived the tragic events of Yamatai, Lara and Sam join the Warehouse agents on a mission to prevent a similar catastrophe in Peru. Set after season 4.1 of Warehouse 13 Spoilers for all of Tomb Raider: Reborn
1. Chapter 1

June 9th

Almost six weeks have passed since we left Yamatai and the Dragon's triangle. If it had been entirely up to me, we wouldn't have waited this long before heading out for another adventure. My doctor and Sam both insisted that I take the proper time to recover. So, I've decided to think of the time as a forced holiday.

We've been staying at her parent's estate in Lisbon. Its size is astounding and could handedly put fit multiple Croft manors inside. Her mother has popped in and out managing her talent agency. Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura will always treat me like their second daughter.

They've known about us over a year now, but Sam still flinches if her mom comes into the room as we're making out. It makes me giggle and reminds me of the days we'd hide from the headmaster at boarding school, knowing we'd get kicked out if they knew we were together.

Unfortunately, we haven't really had the opportunity to do anything other than kiss at the moment. My injuries have prevented any physical contact. Several broken ribs, some internal bruising were the worst of my injuries. I'm willing to be more than patient as I wait, for Sam and I heal faster than most.

Time heals these things easily. It's the mental injures that caused the most damage. Try as I may, I can't quite seem to shake the image of seeing Roth die. I replay the events over and over in my head and each time I think of a different way I could have saved him.

Sam still whimpers in her sleep. The painful cries ring in my ears every night as she begs me to come save her from the Solarii. I wrap my arms tightly around her body and hold her close to me. Her eye lids flutter as I kiss them softly and lean in to whisper, "I'll never let them harm you again." I hope she knows it to be more than a sentiment.

I've been reading Roth's journals - it's part of the reason I've decided to start this one, though his were much less personal. In the readings I came across I found out that before he signed on to captain the Endurance he was planning a survey of one of the ruins just outside of the Kingdom of Cusco in Southern Peru. Something about these pages call to me. When I'm fully healed Sam and I will begin the next chapter of our journey.

* * *

"Sweetie, there's someone here to see you," Sam said as she poked her head into the study.

Lara closed her journal and looked up to Sam with a smile, "Who is it? Did they say what they wanted?"

"They said they were with the Secret Service," she bit her lip as Lara raised an eyebrow.

"_The _Secret Service? As in the United States Secret Service?"

"Is there any other?" Lara stood and met Sam in the doorway with a gentle kiss as they headed downstairs.

"Ah, Miss Croft," Warehouse Agent Helena G. Wells rose from the chair she was seated in and extended her hand. Lara's hand shake was firm. "I'm Agent Wells and this is my colleague Agent Donovan." Claudia gave a polite nod and rocked back on her heels. Lara noted Agent Donovan's appearance and found it less than professional. She was dressed in a torn pair of jeans and a bright blue blazer.

"Sam tells me you're with the Secret Service," Lara's eyes narrow as she studied Wells, knowing that her accent was that of a traditional Londoner's. They stood almost eye level.

"We're with a special branch," Claudia said as she displayed her badge. Croft's eyes scanned the credentials briefly. They seemed legitimate.

"We've spoken with Joslin Reyes and she's led us to believe you're in possession of journals once belonging to Conrad Roth," H.G. observed Sam's eyes widen. "We'd like you to hand those over to us."

"And what business does the United States Secret Service have with the personal journals of a retired Royal Marine?" Lara stepped toward H.G. Wells.

"I'm afraid we can't divulge that information. It's classified," Helena smiled at the younger woman's gusto. She very much admired modern women who weren't afraid to challenge authority. However, it was irritating given the current circumstances. Roth's journal contained information on locating an Artifact and they didn't have much time to waste.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you going to need a warrant or something?" Sam placed her hand on the small of Lara's back in attempts to help her relax. "They're just the personal journals of a sea captain."

"I think we all know Roth was much more than a sea captain or a retired Marine," H.G's snappish response put the already uneasy survivors on edge. They'd been through hell and back and were reluctant to trust anyone.

"Please see yourself out," Sam said as she held the door open neither agent budged. Sam looked to Lara, whose arms were still crossed in disapproval.

Claudia was the first to break down her guard. "Look, I'm thinking we got off on the wrong foot. The truth is, we're in desperate need of your help. Lives may be at stake."

"What you all went through on that island was very traumatizing. The agency we work for would like to stop things like this from happening to others," Helena added taking her social cues from Claudia. "We can do a little more explaining and less demanding over tea? Maybe?"

"Afternoon tea would be delightful. Or maybe something stronger would be appropriate," Lara relaxed her arms and sat down on the chairs in the foyer, pouring herself a glass of brandy from the decanter. She then gestured to Claudia and H.G who smiled accepting the offer.

* * *

"I figured Argentina in the summertime would be a bit warmer than Univille," Pete rubbed his arm and looked to Myka, expecting a smart ass comeback about being south of the equator. She usually jumped at the opportunity to let him know he was wrong. They sat at table on the patio of a café. The sky was clear and beautiful and Argentina's winters were warmer than some summer days in South Dakota.

Myka, who was staring intently at her Farnsworth waiting for it to ring, didn't even acknowledge his presence. "Good thing we were able to snag, bag, and tag the beret of Che Guevara while we were here," Pete added.

"Yeah," Myka said not breaking her gaze. "Wouldn't want a revolution to fall in the wrong hands." She sighed heavily.

"Hey, I know this isn't exactly how you planned to spend this week…."

"You're right," She slapped him on the knee. "But at least the tickets were exchangeable." She laughed attempting to redirect her frustration. "We better motor if we don't want to miss our flight. Maybe by the time we make it Peru, B team will have checked in."

"Slow down, miss avoidance. You know you can talk to me about it right, Partner?" Pete asked. "Think of me as your very, very manly gal pal." His emphasis on the second _very _made Myka drop her guard though only slightly.

"Well, gal pal, there's not much to say," she took a large sip of her coffee. "She'd rather be working than taking a romantic vacation with me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but H.G. didn't know you planned to woo her, right?" Myka looked away. "Because you haven't told her how you feel yet?" Pete continued.

"Some things….They don't need to be told."

"True," Pete drew out the word as he formulated his next argument. "But, 'I bought tickets to Buenos Aires so you and I can have a romantic getaway' isn't one of them. If she knew that, I know she'd be here instead of meeting with some rich stuffy college grad."

"You didn't read the files did you?" Myka asked as she pulled a folder out of her bag.

"Pft, read the files? That's what I have you for Myks," Pete opened the files and let out a low whistle as he gazed over Lara's photo. "Well she's… not as pretty as you." He corrected himself trying remembering his role as gal pal.

"Nice try," Myka turned to the next page displaying her resume. "Not only is she gorgeous. She's intelligent, trained in multiple types of combat, speaks 7 languages and… British."

"It's just work, Myka. We're trying to stop a cult from finding an artifact that would allow them to control the weather."

"I know. If Conrad Roth had any information that can lead us to the artifact and prevent what happened in Yamatai from happening in Cusco, then we need her help," she took a deep breath hating the fact that she was being such a girl about this. "But-"

"No buts," Pete put his hand on her mouth. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. I think you should trust H.G. I've seen the way she looks at you and well, let's put it this way." He dropped his hand and smiled at her. "Some things don't need to be told."

_It's just work, Myka. _She repeated those words in her head and it was… just work. The world's in peril and once again Warehouse 13 agents are the only ones who can save it. Maybe someday Bering and Wells will make a great team outside of the work place. But for now that will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

June 13th

We are told they are just legends, ancient Gods don't exist. They never did. Ancient civilizations created these myths to explain seemingly random events happening around them. We are taught it would be impossible for individuals to harness that kind of power. But what if we're wrong?

The amulet of Manco Capac. Agents Donovan and Wells seem to believe it may have the power to affect weather the way that the statue of Himiko did on Yamatai. It turns out taking a closer look at Roth journals leads us to believe he was under the same impression.

As I write this, we're on a plane to Lima, Peru to meet with some of Roth's contacts in the area and other Social Service agents. I'm still wary as to how this all relates to the United States Secret Service. Agents Wells claims the President will be visiting Peru in the upcoming months and they don't want this it be a threat.

The agents believe a faction of the Solarii may be uprising near Cusco. Roth's journals maybe the best bet at preventing their success. The deeper we delve into his journals, the more it becomes apparent we were in the dark about his true intentions in Yamatai.

I'm not sure how much I trust them, but they're my best chance at getting to the bottom of this and clearing Roth's name. Something about Agent Wells gives me a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sam warmed up to Claudia as soon as she showed her a way to stream footage she records on this trip to multiple locations around the world. Sam is thrilled at the idea of having multiple back up files.

I was given a clean bill of health from my physician. He suggested I avoid strenuous activities so Sam and I will be taking more of an advisory role. I've promised her I'll stay out of the action which is perfectly fine because it will be easier to keep her safe. But if I'm being completely honest with myself, I sort of miss the action.

* * *

"Gracias," Pete tipped the driver that helped them with their bags. They stood outside of a beautiful beach house. "Would you look at this place?"

"Sam's parents are very generous," Myka responded. Agent Latimer and Agent Bering had been tracking down contact over the past few days and had spent their nights in one cheap motel after another. The house in front of them was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

Lara provided them with a few contacts the Journals had mentioned in Northern Peru. They had met with a few of them, but they had all been dead ends. One name that kept coming up over and over again was Ernesto Aprasi. Ernesto however refused to meet with anyone except Lara.

"Is that a hot tub?" Pete raced toward the back porch. Myka shook her head and followed. "Tell me you packed a swimsuit." He let out a mischievous grin. She had in fact and he knew it.

"Not exactly the type of first impression we should make," Myka slapped him on the back.

"You're right." The words no sooner left Pete's mouth than the second van pulled up to the house.

Myka and Pete watched as the four women filed out of the van. "You must be Agent Bering," Lara extended her hand to greet Myka's. "We've heard a great deal about you over the past few days." She smiled, wondering what exactly they had heard.

"I'm Agent Latimer," Pete interjected his hand and tried not to stare. "You've heard about me too, right?"

"Yes, Pete, We know all about you," Sam chuckled slightly as she looked back to Claudia." Pete raised his eyebrow. "Have you had a chance to go inside yet?"

Myka and Pete shook their heads.

"Good," Lara said. "Sam loves giving tours."

* * *

The beach house was large and lavishly decorated. Sam's mom was a model before owning her own talent agency. The house was equipped with a large wardrobe that came in an assortment of sizes for special guests. In addition to the hot tub, there was access to the beach overlooking the ocean at sunset.

A large bathroom on each of the two floors had a tub and a shower. It was certainly an upgrade from Leena's bed and breakfast for the warehouse crew. The only potential downside: only 3 bedrooms, each containing a king sized bed.

Claudia and Pete were very interested in the home theater so Sam showed them that part of the house. "It's about an hour drive and then another half an hour hike to the village Ernesto has been staying in," Myka wasted zero time getting down to business. Lara appreciated how forthright she was. "He's agreed to meet with me provided you and only you come along."

"Isn't that a bit suspicious?" Lara asked.

"I agree. It could easily be a trap," H.G. added.

"Agent Latimer and Agent Wells will go along for the ride. They'll wait back the vehicle," Myka didn't make eye contact with Helena.

"That puts us a half hour away at best," H.G.'s frustration showed in her voice. She despised plans she wasn't involved in crafting. "Surely there's another way we could go about this."

"How much do we know about this Ernesto Aprasi?" Lara asked.

"Lara, when we spoke on the phone you said Roth referred to Ernesto as a trusted friend and expert," Myka locked eyes with Lara, observing the say they grew sorrowful at the mere mention of Roth's name. "And that's all we know. So the question is - can we trust Roth's word?"

Lara inhaled deeply and blinked long and hard. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Great," Myka smiled. "We should get some sleep so that we're well rested for tomorrow."

"No, No way," Sam argued as she rejoined the group with Claudia and Pete following close behind. "We're going out tonight, all of us. I know this excellent dance club a few blocks down the road."

"Oh geez, I'd like to but I didn't pack my dancing shoes," Claudia joked. She looked to the other Warehouse Agents, none of whom seemed eager to party. Not even Pete.

"Bonding is good for morale," Sam argued. She wanted to add bonding saved her life in Yamatai, but she didn't. "It'll be fun. I promise."

* * *

The music was so loud. So loud Pete could barely hear his own thoughts. Pete glanced around the bar and felt very male. He was one of the only men present and the only man who wasn't kissing another man. "Claudia!" His voice was a near shout as he leaned toward her. "This is a gay bar!"

"You have astounding observation skills," Claudia smirked as she took a sip from her cocktail.

"Are Sam and Lara?" Pete asked. "Like with each other?"

"You don't ever do the readings, do you?" Claudia scoffed. The six of them sat at a circular table close to the edge of the dance floor.

"Sam?" A voluptuous blonde approached table. "I thought it was you. I haven't seen you in here since you were going to try and rekindle things with your boarding school crush. I'm sorry that didn't work out. Do you wanna dance? "

"Actually, it worked out quite well," Lara wrapped her arm around Sam and kissed her on the forehead. Sam smiled, enjoying possessive Lara.

"Thanks for the offer Janie, maybe Helena would join you for a dance," Sam suggested as she lead Lara by the hand onto the floor.

"Oh no, I…" H.G. started to refuse.

"Join me for a drink at least?"

H.G. looked to Myka, who had yet to make eye contact with her since their arrival. Myka slammed back a shot of vodka from the bottle Sam had purchased earlier. "Sure," she said to Janie. "I don't see the harm in having a drink." H.G. stood and followed Janie to the bar.

The night slugged forward. Claudia got in heated debate with a boy that looked a lot like Steve about video games and disappeared. Myka and Pete sat at the table by themselves for much of the evening. So much for group bonding.

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare," Myka said to Pete as he watched Lara and Sam hold each other very close and dance. She threw back another shot and at this point he'd lost count of how many she'd done.

"That's a little pot callin' the kettle black," hi as he nodded in the direction of H.G. and Janie sitting at the bar. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Ithink that's obvious at this point Pete. I'm drowin' my sorrow," Myka pulled the bottle away and poured herself another shot. "It looks like she's having a good time.

"Don't change the subject," Pete yanked the bottle back and took another shot. "If she were having a good time, she wouldn't be looking back here every few minutes to see what you were doing."

"That's not true," Myka shook her head. "Even if it was, what am I supposed to do?"

"Walk over- March up to her and let her know it." No matter how boozey she was she knew Pete's advice was solid. "The only thing stopping you is you."

"You know what," Myka stood and took a deep breath. "You're right." She adjusted her dress and did her best with the amount of alcohol she had consumed to strut towards them. H.G. swallowed hard. She couldn't take her eyes off of Myka as she approached.

Myka thought of a million things to say as she got close. "Dance with me," were the only words she managed to say.

H.G. so desperately wanted to say yes but as she witnessed the others on the dance floor, she felt suddenly very outdated. She had no idea how to dance to this music. There were few things that Helena ever felt insecure about, but looking like a fool in front of Myka was one of them. "I don't think so, Myka."

"If she won't, I will," Janie smiled at Myka seductively and started to approach the dance floor. "You coming?"

"Why the hell not?" Myka reached in front of H.G., grabbing the drink that sat on the bar. H.G. couldn't resist smelling Myka's hair as it crossed her face. She closed her eyes in regret as Myka finished the drink.

H.G. joined Pete at their original table. She watched Myka drunkenly slow grind with Janie and took a shot. Pete was staring blankly at the dance floor. "Has anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare?" Pete looked at her and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sunrise came much faster than Myka wanted. Her head was pounding. She had spent last night on the couch in the living room. H.G. and Claudia wound up sharing a one of the beds while Pete got the other one all to himself. The drive to the foot path had been a very quiet one with nearly everyone feeling the effects of the night before.

Pete and H.G. waited at the foot of the trail with Farnsworths active. Claudia stayed at the beach house to complete some internet follow-up with one of Roth's contacts located closer to Cusco. Lara refused to go if Sam wasn't allowed to come. After all, on their last adventure anytime Sam was out of her sight something went horribly wrong.

"So Myka, you left quite the impression on Janie last night," Sam said as they neared their destination. "She'd like to see you again while you're here."

"Yeah," Myka rubbed her throbbing head. "That's not going to happen. Last night was a mistake… Can you do me a favor and not mention it again?"

"Because of Pete?" Lara asked. "There's something there, isn't there?"

"What? No. Not at all," Myka knocked on the door of Ernesto's home. "Let's just leave my personal life personal…"

"You're so wrong on this one," Sam whispered to her. Lara rolled her eyes as Ernesto opened the door.

"Little Lara Croft all grown up," Ernesto wrapped his arms around her as he ushered the others into his home. "You look so much like your mother." Sam flipped open her camera and started recording.

"You knew my mother?" Lara asked staring at the man in confusion. His home was decorated in several ancient Incan mythological symbols and carvings. There were photos scattered about with him and various influential Peruvian people.

"Both of your parents and you, though you were very young then," Ernesto smiled at her. "We met many years ago in Panama. Roth said you were a force to be reckoned with. Your father's spirit and your mother's heart." Lara looked to Sam and the camera. She stood speechless for a moment.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Ernesto," Myka showed him her badge. "We were hoping you could tell us what Conrad Roth was planning in Peru."

"Are you always so right to business, Miss Bering?" He said as he pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "There are ruins that were once believed to be the tomb of Marco Capac, the founder of kingdom of Cusco. He was working with the Aymara people to locate it before the Solarii gained ground. He left when he caught wind that the Solarii forces in Yamatai were already so advanced."

"So he did know," Sam shut the camera off. "He knew what awaited us on that island and he steered us right to them." Her hands started to shake as with anger. Lara stepped toward her trying to comfort her.

"I'm not sure anyone could have anticipated just how strong the group had grown," Ernesto said. "I'm sorry for what you went through."

"I don't see any tombs marked on this map," Myka mentioned as she looked over the map and eyed the key.

"That's because it moves," Ernesto started to explain. "Conrad was unable to predict the pattern but it's never been in the same place. I'd be happy to-"

There was a sound of footsteps just outside that made him pause. "Not expecting company, are you?" Lara asked in a whispered voice, noticing the shocked look on his face. She drew the pistol she had from her belt and handed one to Sam. They split up and headed toward separate entrances of Ernesto's home.

Agent Bering saw a man wearing a cloak make his way toward the back of the house from outside. She quietly tried to follow him. When he got close to Lara and Ernesto, he drew his bow. "Lara look out," she shouted as she stepped in front of arrow that was shot at close range. The arrow landed deep in her shoulder. She dropped her Tesla on the ground as she clutched her arm and collapsed. Realizing his cover was blown the hooded man ran off.

Lara rushed over to Myka and picked up her Tesla. Without thinking, she left Sam with Ernesto and Myka and chased the man into the woods. She was able to gain ground on him quickly, ignoring Sam's cries for her to stay. When she got close enough, she pulled the trigger. Bolts flew out of Tesla and landed right in the man's chest, instantly dropping him to the ground.

Sam and Myka were a few feet behind her. She looked to Myka, who was wincing as Sam had her arm around her to help her keep stable.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lara shouted dropping the Tesla to the ground. Sam and Myka were a few feet behind her. She looked to Myka, who was wincing as Sam had her arm around her to help her keep stable. "I've never seen anything like that."

"He's not dead," Myka said. "He'll come to in a few hours."

Ernesto, approaching last, bent down to inspect the unconscious man. He was still breathing, barely. Ernesto quickly snapped a photo of the man's face with his phone. "We need to leave now," Ernesto said blankly. "I can tell you what I know when we get somewhere safe."

**Author's Note - slight chapter revisions. I appreciate all feedback. If you have ideas let me know by either a review or PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You need proper medical attention," H.G. protested as Myka climbed onto the kitchen counter and Lara stated examining the wounds. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Lara opened a kit of medical supplies the Warehouse provided their agents on each mission. "I've had quite bit of experience with these sort of injuries as of late."

"I don't care what sort of experience you have-"

"We don't know how well connected this cell of the Solarii is in this region," Myka looked to Helena. She sat on the edge of an island bar leaning slightly forward while Lara looked at the arrow. She was in a great deal of pain and wanted to get this over with. "Seeking medical treatment could tip them off on our location."

"Perhaps," H.G. sighed as stepped to Myka's back. She tried to get a closer look at the injury, but Lara was blocking the view. "It's just that injuries of this sort can often lead to infection. I just want to make sure you're well."

"Thanks for your concern," a smile formed on her face briefly but was quickly replaced by a grimace. "I'm going to be just fine." Lara tried to ignore their conversation as she literally stood in between them.

"Tell me again why you didn't just kill the man that attacked you?" H.G. asked her anger showing in her voice.

"Ernesto believes that he can lead us to other members," Myka jerked as Lara started to apply pressure and push the arrow. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "He and Claudia are working with using facial recognition software. Hopefully we can get some information on him."

Myka was very twitchy. Lara did have experience removing arrows, but until this moment it had only ever been from her own body. The arrow penetrated Myka's body where the collarbone meets the shoulder joint. The metal head barely protruded from under the torn flesh in her back. The staff stuck out of her chest. The arrow head had to be removed first, otherwise there was a higher chance of the wooden part splintering and causing greater damage.

"I'm going to pull the head of the arrow the rest of the way through your skin," Lara took a deep breath as she grabbed the tweezers. "I'll need to apply a lot of force." Myka's eyes widened as she nodded. Lara handed her a wadded dish rag, "You might want to bite down on this."

H.G. watched the exchange between them in silence. She wanted to be of assistance to Myka but she wasn't sure how. "I suppose I'll be going then," she tilted her head down and turned slowly to head back into the main room.

"Helena, wait…" Myka said as she gasped in pain. Lara was pushing the arrow slowly and it was barely breaking the skin. She had to be careful not to break the wooden end off inside of Myka. H.G. froze in place. "Could you stay?"

She pivoted slowly back towards them and tried not to rush toward Myka as tears rolled off her cheek. "Of course, whatever you need," H.G. said softly as she placed her hand on Myka's knee.

"Actually," Lara pulled Myka to the very edge of the counter so that she barely rested on it. "It might be more efficient if you brace her from the front while I pull the arrow through her back." Lara's logic was rational enough, but H.G. paused. It had been quite some time since she'd been that close to Myka.

Myka could feel the color leaving her face. Not sure if it was out of awkwardness or pain, she quickly folded the dishrag and placed it in her mouth. H.G. nodded to Lara and stepped toward Myka, placing herself between Myka's knees. She guided Myka's hand to her hip as Lara poured rubbing alcohol over the wound. H.G. hands wrapped around her back steadying her. Myka let out a whimper into H.G's ear as the arrow head broke all the way through her shoulder.

Lara cut off the metal end of the pulled out arrow and pulled the wooden end out backwards as quick as she could while making sure to keep it in the same path it came in. Myka let out a muffled scream and pulled H.G. closer to her. "The worst is over," H.G touched the side of Myka's face.

"Not quite," Lara pulled out a packet of chemical cauterizing solution. Myka closed her eyes and pulled H.G. even closer to her body.

* * *

A sharp scream in the background made Pete jump. "This is way more dangerous than we thought, Artie," he said standing on the front porch keeping an eye out for any vehicles that might appear suspicious. Ernesto had assured them it was highly unlikely the Solarii would think they were in tourist heavy part of Lima, but Pete still had a bad feeling.

"What intel have you gathered on the Artifact?" Artie asked over the Farnsworth.

Pete stared down at him for a moment. "According to Ernesto its location moves throughout various ruins near the Cusco kingdom, making it nearly impossible for us to locate."

"Well, that could be a good thing," Artie grumbled. "If you can't find it then this group… the Solarii probably haven't found it either."

"True," Pete said as he looked back into the house at Claudia and Sam who were sitting with Ernesto. "They're just kids, Artie. Lara and Sam are barely legal."

"From the sounds of it, they had to do a lot of growing up on that island," Artie said. "I've got to run but keep me posted."

"Will do," Pete closed the Farnsworth and sighed heavily. He headed back inside the house.

"I've run his face from the photo you took through various facial recognition software," Claudia was speaking with Sam and Ernesto. "If he's had an arrest or gotten a government issued ID in any country on the planet, it will beep with a match."

"Wow, the United States government sure spends its money on some expensive gadgetry," Ernesto said as his jaw dropped.

"Are we getting closer to anything?" Pete asked, joining Claudia and Sam on the couch. Ernesto was seated across from them. Sam stood up as three was a crowd on the sofa. Lara came into the room.

"You're covered in blood," Sam had been fairly silent since coming back from Ernesto's cabin in the woods.

"Don't worry love," Lara kissed her on the forehead. "None of it's mine."

"That's not the point," she trailed off as she pulled away from Lara.

"How is Myka?" Pete asked, breaking the tense silence.

"All things considered, she's brilliant," Lara said with a slight laugh. "Helena's helping her into bed." Claudia shot a look to Pete. "Ernesto, would you know anyone in the area with a vehicle we could borrow? Using the same one might draw attention to us when we head to Cusco."

"I'm afraid I don't," Ernesto said with a reluctant smile.

"You're not going to like this, but I might," Sam hesitated to suggest the one person that she really knew in the area. Lara shot her a surprised looked. "Janie's family owns a car dealership. I'm sure I could get her to lend us one."

"Is that really necessary?" Pete disapprovingly asked.

"Is what necessary?" Helena said as she approached the group. "Myka's sound asleep. Probably will be for the remainder of the night, I imagine."

"Peter, Claudia mentioned that you and Myka had followed up on some of the contacts that were in Roth's journals," Ernesto looked to him. "Did you happen to run across a meteorologist?"

"We did, but it was a complete dead end," he answered.

"I think you might have been asking the wrong questions," Ernesto said flatly. "I think we should talk to him sooner rather than later."

"We'll head out to meet with him right away," Helena said as she reached for the car keys that sat on the table.

"Whoa, whoa wait just a minute," Pete grabbed the keys. "I think Agent Donovan and I can escort Ernesto."

"I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen," H.G. said. Pete noticed H.G.'s usual calm demeanor melting away. "Myka doesn't need-" She grew more frazzled by the minute.

"She might not need you to be waiting by her bedside," Pete leaned in and whispered. "But that doesn't mean she wouldn't want it." Without another word she handed him the keys.

A strange sound came from Claudia's laptop. The search had found a result. Everyone gathered round and held their breath. "His name is Fedor Ninel," Claudia raised an eyebrow at the computer screen. "Apparently, he's Russian."

* * *

Sam and Lara sat on the front porch in silence. The sun was setting over the water. Claudia and Pete had left with Ernesto a few hours ago. "Is this all there is?" Sam asked as she stared at her feet.

"All what is?" Lara asked, though she had a feeling she knew what Sam was talking about.

"This waiting for the next catastrophe," Sam kicked at her feet. "Blood on your shirt, people shooting arrows at us. Is this all we'll ever have?"

"No," Lara said as she pulled Sam into her arms and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'm not certain of many things but I know that our life holds more than this for us." She smiled and kissed her again.

"Then let's leave. It's dangerous, and we don't need to be here," Sam didn't mean it. She would never leave people in need, but she very much wanted Lara to say yes.

"I can't," Lara looked away. She had to get to the bottom of Roth's involvement with the Solarii and this fiasco. "But if you really want to, then perhaps you should go?"

"What?" Sam no sooner got the words out of her mouth then Janie pulled up in a car from the dealership. There was a man in the car behind her.

"Hey Girl," Janie came up and hugged Sam. "I must admit I was a little surprised to get your call. But you know you can borrow wheels anytime." Janie looked to the house with a slight nodded. "Is Myka in?"

"She's out at the moment," Lara answered quickly.

"Thanks for providing the wheels," Sam said.

"Yeah sure, anytime," Janie said with a smile, noticing the tension that hung in the air. "Well, I've got to head out. If you guys are up to socializing later, let me know." Sam nodded as she turned around and got into the car that had followed her. There was a strange feeling in Lara's stomach as Janie left. Sam turned and went into the house without saying a word.

* * *

Myka stirred in the bed. She had a sling over her left arm, probably to prevent her from over exerting her shoulder. She pulled herself up her good arm. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said as she quickly ran her good hand through her hair. H.G. came into the room with some pills in her hand and a glass of water.

"I thought I heard you moving," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Myka pursed her lips together. "Awful to be honest." Her entire left side of her body was throbbing.

"Here's a couple Vicodin and a glass of water," Helena smiled and she pointed. "I usually wouldn't suggest using that strong of a pain killer, but then again I've never had the pleasure of being shot with an arrow." Myka laughed, which made her wince in pain. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat? I'm not much of a chef, but I could try."

"No, I'm not really hungry," she took the painkillers and swallowed it with a glass of water.

"Pete and Claudia called their on their way back," Myka shot her a confused look. "They went with Ernesto to meet with a meteorologist. He was able to give them data that shows strange weather patterns across southern Peru. Ernesto believes we can locate the tomb using these patterns."

"What else happened?"

"The facial recognition software discovered the identity of your attacker," Helena sat on the bed next to Myka. "A Russian named Fedor Ninel. Doesn't sound familiar does it?"

"Russian?" Myka blinked. "Never heard of him." She grabbed for Helena's hand just as H.G. was about to stand up. "Thanks for being there for me."

H.G. smiled and squeezed her, "I'm just glad you're alright. " She stood and walked toward the door.

"Helena…" Myka was minutes away from a confession. She was about to tell H.G. how she actually felt but once again her confidence waivered. "Did anything else happen while I was asleep?"

"Nothing of note," H.G. shook her head. "Have a goodnight. Claudia and I will find a couple of sofas to crash on. Once Ernesto and Claudia have processed the data, I imagine we'll leave Lima. Do let me know if you need anything."

"Wait…"Myka swallowed the lump in her throat. "Stay- Here with me."

H.G. was suddenly nervous. Her composure had slipped more than once today. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she defused the tension with humor. "Certainly, you couldn't possibly snore as bad as Claudia." She sat on the opposite side of the large bed and reached to turn off the lamp.

"No," Myka said. "This isn't like with Claudia." H.G. smiled subtly; she knew was Myka meant. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. "This… the thing that's between us…" Myka didn't know what to say next. Her brain fumbled as she searched for the words.

Before Myka's mouth found the right words to explain it, H.G.'s lips were pressed to hers. She ignored the pain in her arm as Helena pulled her close. They sat upright in the bed, right underneath the covers. Their clothes were the only thing separating them.

Myka's entire body felt warm as her good hand her found its way to H.G.'s waistline and began pulling her neatly tucked in shirt up and over them. H.G.'s lips moved from Myka's lips to her neck line. Myka winced slightly but continued through the pain. H.G. noticed the wince and pulled away.

She kissed Myka on the lips once more, softly. "Would it be possible- May I just hold you?" H.G. asked as Myka looked into her eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"That sounds," Myka let out a sigh. "Nice." Myka knew the wound in her shoulder would heal, but something about H.G.'s tone lead her to believe that wasn't what she was concerned about hurting.


	4. Chapter 4

June 20th

If you never trust someone you will never learn whether or not they are trust worthy. My father used to tell me that as a young girl. After the betrayal Sam and I experienced at the hands of Whitman on Yamatai, it hasn't been easy for us to trust many people.

Despite the fact that I barely know them, I trust my parents' judgment completely. I haven't spoken to my father much as of late. He was surprised when I mentioned Ernesto. He had many other questions about what exactly I was doing in Peru. I didn't tell him not because I was afraid he'd ask me to stop, but because I'm weary that this could turn into another one of his obsessions.

I spent most of my childhood in the care of various nannies, and as a child growing up, I swore to myself that I would never find myself in that same predicament. My parent's obsession with the unknown prevented me from having the family that I deserve. I promised myself I'd learn from their mistakes.

I told myself again and again that I wasn't that sort of Croft. Yet once again I find myself on the heels of something disastrous and that feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me to go forward. I can only pray that Sam has the patience to put up with all of this. The last thing I want is for her to feel like she's trapped in a life she doesn't want.

Agent Bering seems to be recovering well from our last encounter with a Solarii. The connection between her and Agent Wells has become obvious if not a bit uncomfortable in the even smaller living quarters. We've traded the posh beachside Condo in Lima for a rather quaint cabin in a village just outside of Cusco.

The amulet of Manco Capac has led to instability in the weather throughout the region making for uncomfortable and sudden shifts. The climate changes are a good sign, according to the Agents, because its unpredictability means that the Solarii either don't have it or don't know how to use it.

Ernesto and Claudia were able to gather information for the meteorologist and triangulate a possible location of the tomb. Ernesto decided to stay near Lima. He said that if the Solarii were to come looking for him, he wouldn't want to lead them to us right away, and I trust him. I believe that he has our best interest in mind. As did Roth, though Sam refuses to believe it.

Tomorrow is the Northern solstice – the time when the sun is at its north most point and there are the greatest hours of darkness. Ernesto predicted it to be our best opportunity to enter the tomb.

* * *

"Man, it's hot out there." Sweat dripped from Pete's brow as he entered the cabin. Myka was a few feet behind him. Both were out of breath. The heat was unbearable. The pain in her arm had long subsided, but the muscles themselves had grown weak. Even the light physical activity of hiking around the village caused her pain.

"For now," H.G. asked as she peaked out the window. The sky was the blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight, but the winds were coming in strong. "What of the other villagers? Were they of any assistance?"

"No, they haven't seen anyone strange," Pete sighed. "Except for us, not too fond of strangers." He shook his head. "Not the friendliest of locals."

"That's good, right?" Claudia asked. "No news is-" Her words were cut off by a large boom of thunder. "Did they happen to mention the peculiar weather they're having lately?"

Myka shook her head. "They didn't seem to say much at all. Which in our field," she said as she glanced around to her Warehouse agents. "Usually means…"

"They're hiding something," Claudia added as she and H.G. nodded.

"Where are they – Sam and Lara?" Myka asked as she peaked her head into the other rooms of the small hut.

"They're in the bedroom… talking. They've got some things they need to figure out," Claudia said with a glance to Pete.

"They're not the only ones," Pete mumbled under his breath. Myka pretended not to hear. "Speaking of hidden things," Pete clapped his hands together. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" Myka sighed and sat on the edge of the chair.

* * *

"Lara, you can't be serious," Sam sighed as she walked to the opposite side of the small bedroom. "Something like that would change everything. If they don't know…"

"Either they don't know the truth and we're all in danger," Lara stood from bottom bunk where she was seated, careful not to hit her head as she stepped toward Sam. She was only a few feet away in the small bedroom, leaning against the other set of bunks. But the space felt vast. "Or they do know the truth and they're lying to us."

"If you do this and it doesn't work out," Sam sighed heavily and rested her forehead against the top bunk. This trip had been exhausting in every way possible. "That's it – no more trying to clear Roth's name. No more mysterious Solarii uprising. I'm gone."

"If I don't do this," Lara pulled Sam toward her, spinning her around so that their eyes met. "We may never know the truth."

Sam studied Lara's hazel eyes in the poorly lit room. "You've already made you're mind up about this haven't you, sweetie?" A smile formed in the corner of Lara's mouth. "Then why did you ask me? I could just as easily be out there with everyone else."

Lara kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist. Sam kissed her back as her hand found its way to Lara's cheek. "I haven't been very clear lately," Sam smiled sweetly at Lara with her head tilted upward slightly. Lara took her by the hand and pulled her onto the lower bunk. "I need you to know that none of this matters. Not without you. If you decide to leave, we'll leave." They lay in silence for several minutes. Sam's head rested on Lara's chest as Lara ran her fingers through her hair. "I love you, always have."

Sam kissed the crook of her neck gently as Lara closed her eyes, "The bunk beds remind me a bit of boarding school." Lara turned on her side. With their legs interlaced, every part of their bodies were touching on the small bunk. They kissed deeply and Sam pulled away once again. "I love you, Lara. I'll go wherever you go. My free will never stood a chance; the second we met I knew it was over."

* * *

The temperature had dropped dramatically throughout the evening. They started a fire in the wood burning stove to help conduct heat. Most of the group was still in the kitchen, enjoying the deer that Lara had hunter earlier that evening. They spent most of the night in silence, mentally preparing for tomorrows artifact raid.

Lara sat on the couch near the fire reading a book. There was a sort of peaceful silence that had fallen over them. Helena emerged from the kitchen; she glanced around the room and walked toward Lara. "Enjoying a little light reading this evening?" She smirked as she eyed the cover of _The Time Traveler_.

"I've always had a soft spot for great fiction," she said as she adjusted herself upright.

"Many have said H.G. Wells was a great thinker ahead of his time," H.G. couldn't help but boost a bit while trying to keep her true identity as secret as possible. Myka and Pete joined them in the main room, followed by Claudia and Sam. "His science was something to marvel at, don't you think?"

Pete looked to Myka and rolled his eyes. She covered her mouth as she laughed a bit; though it made her uneasy to see H.G. fishing for compliments.

"The science is complete rubbish. But the themes and morals of the story, those are something to marvel at. Man's obsession with the unknown will always be our downfall. H.G. Wells the fiction author knew that."

Myka bit the corner of her lip as she watched the exchange. There was a growing animosity. Sam crossed to Lara's side of the room**.** There was a feeling in Pete's stomach and he slid his hand toward his waist as to reach for his tesla, but it wasn't there.

"Man's curiosity is the only thing that's kept us out of the dark ages," Helena said as she took a step towards Lara. "It's the most powerful instrument on the planet."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lara stood and in one fluid motion pulled a pistol from the holster that was strapped to her back and pointed it at Helena. "It's funny where curiosity can lead you."

Helena put her hands above her head. "Is this some sort of joke? I'm afraid I fail to see the humor."

"This is no joke. There's something I don't trust about you. A sort of feeling I get in my stomach," Lara raised the gun to H.G.'s head. "There's something off about you. Sort of out of place."

"Myks," Pete whispered. "Do you think she means she gets vibes?" They took a few steps towards the two of them.

"So I trusted my instincts and had Sam use the same software that Claudia used to find Myka's attacker and I ran a search on you," Lara said as she glanced to Pete and Myka. "There's no record of you being born. You don't exist. There is a woman that fits your description. A relative of the Author H.G. Wells though her name and final resting place are unknown."

"There's an explanation for all of this," Myka said as she took several steps toward Croft. "If you'll please just put the gun down and we can explain."

"Helena G. Wells is a curious alias for a United States Secret Service Agent and a story I'd love to hear, I'm sure. But I'm very curious as to how a woman becomes 34 years without having her photograph taken officially even once," she sighed heavily, keeping the gun pointed at Helena. "This debacle made me question whether or not I can trust anything any of you have said. So we ran everyone else. And the rest of you check out."

"That's good isn't," Claudia said. "You know we're telling the truth and we trust her."

"Good people trust the wrong people every day Agent Donovan," Lara mind drifted to Whitman and how they had betrayed them on the island. "Your trust in whoever she is claims to be doesn't make that feeling in my gut disappear."

"Hey, I get it," Pete said as he inched towards her. "Wells used to give me the creeps, too. There were several times I had that feeling in my gut, the one you're describing."

"And did she prove your gut wrong?" Lara asked. Pete's adverted eye contact was enough for her.

"You have until the count of ten to start telling the truth," Lara's brow furrowed as her grip on the gun tightened as she pointed it. "All of it. 10…"

"This is absurd," Helena said, her hands still calmly in the air.

"9… 8…"

"Surely there's got to be another way to approach this matter," Helena watched out of the corner of her eye as Myka slowly and cautiously approached Lara.

"7…" Myka rushed at Lara who dropped her guard only to punch Myka hard in the shoulder, dropping her to her knees. As Pete started to rush over to them, Sam pulled out a second pistol and pointed it at him. Croft pulled Myka off the ground and pointed the gun to her throat. "6…"

"If you dare." All of the civility faded from H.G.'s tone as she watched tears form behind Myka's eyes. "If any harm comes to her, you won't see the light of the next day."

"5…" Lara said pressing the gun deep against Myka's throat. "4…" The silence grew louder somehow and time began to slow as H.G. tried to calculate a way out of this.

"I'm H.G. Wells," she said softly. "The H.G. Wells. I know it sounds more than a bit bonkers but you if you allow me a moment I can explain." A puzzled look came over Lara and Sam's faces as they slowly lowered their weapons. Lara knew something was up but she hadn't actually expected her to say that. She felt light headed and sat down as the group tried to explain all the details.

What seemed like hours passed and the night grew dark as Sam and Lara had a barrage of questions about H.G. and the Warehouse. The agents tried to fill in as many holes as possible. As they learned more information, they were at times relieved because it explained a few things and other times terrified, knowing there would always be other dangerous artifacts in the world. They took everything H.G. said at face value, even though the idea of bronzing a human being seemed ridiculous and impossible.

Sam let out a deep yawn, "That sure was an interesting bed time story." She walked toward the bedroom, touching Lara on the shoulder as she went.

"Yeah," Pete laughed. "We should do this more often. Only next time, we can leave out the gun play." Pete and Claudia followed Sam into the bedroom, unsure of the sleeping arrangements and wanting to guarantee they got their own bunks.

"We should try and get what little sleep we can," H.G. smiled and started to stand. She and Myka hadn't talked much or even been alone since the night she got shot. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I have another question, Helena. It's a rather silly one," Lara laughed and started to stand. "My grandmother on my mother's side… she. She told me her mother was a student and…" Lara swallowed hard, "An intimate companion of H.G. Wells."

"I'm sure many a young lass claimed to be companions of a great novelist." Myka raised an eyebrow as H.G. erupted with laughter. "What was your great grandmother's name?"

"Catherine Robertson," Lara joined in the laughter. H.G.'s face grew stoic for a moment. She was lost deep in thought. She opened her mouth to answer as something crashed through the window.

"Get down," H.G shouted as the explosion sounded. Myka and Lara covered their heads. The small hut burst into flames and a smokey haze filled their eyes.

"Sam!" Lara shouted as she headed toward the bedroom. Part of the roof collapsed in front of her as she tried to climb over the flames. Someone pulled her from behind. A large man pulled her to the ground and raised a knife in the air. Just before it plunge into her, the man's face was met with a boot.

H.G lifted Lara to her feet and without a second thought Lara reached for her pistol and shot the man twice.

"We've got to get out of here," Myka shouted. "The whole place is about to collapse." Lara bent down and took the knife and a bow and arrow from the man. She then handed her pistol to H.G. and the three of them headed outside.

They were chased through the woods by at least half a dozen other men who inevitably met their doom as they made their way to a cave. It had a small and narrow entrance which would be easy to guard. Lara was able to get a small fire started. Myka pulled out her Farnsworth and tried to dial Pete. He answered after a few rings.

"Myka," he said with a smile. "You ok? Helena and Lara are they with you? Claudia and Sam are here with me."

Lara rushed over to the Farnsworth and stared over Myka's shoulder. "We're ok," Myka answered. We're in a cave about a mile east of where we were staying. Where are you?"

"We found an abandoned hut closer to the kingdom of Cusco. We'll hunker down here for the night and begin our final approach in the morning?"

"Where are you?" Lara asked yanking the device away from Myka. "I'm coming to get you, Sam."

"I'm alright Sweetie," Sam said taking the Farnsworth "I was actually more worried about you three."

"Are you sure?" Lara's worry showed in her voice. This would be the first night they spent apart since what happened at Yamatai.

"We got out before they even noticed we were there," Sam said. "I think we're safe here. Try and get some rest and we'll meet up in the morning. And Lara, I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as the signal on the Farnsworth faded. The cold air funneled through the cave, causing them all to shiver.

"We'll need to stay close to each other for warmth," H.G. said, looking to Myka reluctantly. Being in a cave meant they were sheltered from the rain and the unpredictability of the amulet meant that that at any minute the weather could change. But for right now, it was still terribly cold and they had nothing but their own bodies to conduct heat.

"Why don't you two go ahead and lay down" Lara said, attempting to redirect the awkward truth. "I'm going to check and make sure no one followed us here." She walked toward the entrance with her bow gripped tightly.

"So," Myka said as she slowly rubbed her hands over the fire. "Catherine Robertson?"

H.G. nodded, "That's in the past." She smiled at Myka and walked toward her. "And as I say those words I'm realizing just how much of an undestatement that is." Myka laughed a bit despite herself

"You know, the last night we spent in each other's arms, I woke up alone," she said as she shuttered from the cold.

"Myka, I-," H.G. started to say more as she found Myka's cold fingers on her lips.

"Not tonight," Myka said softly. "When this is all over you and I are going to have a very lengthy conversation." She wrapped her arms around H.G. and they both laid down next to the fire. When Lara emerged from outside, her lips were pale.

The conditions outside had gotten worse. A blizzard was coming. She stood for a few minutes watching H.G. and Myka in the warmth of the fire. _It's just a matter of survival, Croft. Sam isn't going to mind. _Without saying a single word. She laid down between Myka and the fire as the flames started to die and pulled herself close to the other woman's body for warmth.


End file.
